


Disgusting

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A sort of, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Incest, Masturbation, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Loqi era entrato a far parte della vita di Cor quando aveva ormai già tredici anni, stravolgendogli l’intera esistenza.Lo aveva visto per la prima volta nell'ufficio dell’Assistente Sociale che lo aveva convocato. Il bambino, dai lisci capelli biondi, era seduto su un divanetto con le braccia incrociate al petto e un broncio sulle labbra, e per Cor era stato impossibile distogliere lo sguardo.





	Disgusting

**Author's Note:**

> **➥ Prompt:** AU - ANGST - LEMON  
>  **➥ Personaggi:** Cor Leonis, Loqi Tummelt  
>  **➥ Rating:** NSFW  
>  **➥ Parole:** 2570  
>  **➥ Note:** Lavoravo a questa cosa da mesi e quando ho visto i prompt non ho potuto non riprenderla in mano e completarla 8D non c'è niente di più angst di un padre che vorrebbe farsi il figlio ma non può e si strugge per i suoi pensieri tanto malati e disgustosi... grazie di esistere incest *ride*

Loqi era entrato a far parte della vita di Cor quando aveva ormai già tredici anni, stravolgendogli l’intera esistenza.

Lo aveva visto per la prima volta nell'ufficio dell’Assistente Sociale che lo aveva convocato. Il bambino, dai lisci capelli biondi, era seduto su un divanetto con le braccia incrociate al petto e un broncio sulle labbra, e per Cor era stato impossibile distogliere lo sguardo.

_ “Astrid”,  _ fu il suo primo pensiero. Un nome che lo spinse a riportare alla mente il volto di una donna del suo passato, un'amica e anche un’amante. Astrid che, quando lui era partito per la guerra, era scomparsa senza lasciare tracce.

Aveva conservato un piacevole ricordo di quella donna, con i suoi lunghi capelli biondi e gli occhi grigi, e nel vedere il volto di quel bambino gli era parso di scorgere quello della sua ex.

Era chiaramente figlio di Astrid, e da quel che gli spiegò l’Assistente Sociale, quello era anche  _ suo figlio _ .

Aveva tredici anni, l'età combaciava con il periodo della loro frequentazione… solo che, fino a quel momento, era rimasto all’oscuro di tutto. Astrid poteva aver avuto altri amanti, certo, ma Cor sapeva anche che l’Assistente Sociale non aveva motivo di mentirgli.

Loqi era suo figlio. Una piccola vita entrata nella sua come un fulmine a ciel sereno e che, ovviamente, non poteva abbandonare.

«Non sarà semplice. Vista la sua età e ciò che lo ha portato a diventare orfano», lo aveva avvisato l’Assistente Sociale, ma neanche quella certezza e la sua inesperienza come genitore gli avevano impedito di avviare le pratiche per l'affidamento.

Se Loqi fosse stato un neonato sarebbe stato sicuramente più facile legare con lui, mentre con quel bambino - _ suo figlio _ \- avrebbe dovuto sicuramente lottare per instaurare un rapporto, visto che fino a quel momento aveva vissuto in un'altra famiglia. Ma come Cor volle ricordare a se stesso: aveva combattuto in guerra ed era tornato vivo da quei terrori.

Suo figlio non l'avrebbe mai impensierito. Ovviamente  _ si sbagliava. _

Loqi era educato e silenzioso, ma dietro quel suo aspetto angelico si nascondeva un caratterino forte e testardo. Era polemico e spesso si chiudeva in se stesso, rifiutando la presenza di Cor con un'ostinazione degna di un adulto.

Non era difficile ipotizzarne il motivo, soprattutto quando, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, si permetteva di dichiarare un ferito:  _ «Tu non sarai mai mio padre». _

A detta dell’Assistente, l'infanzia di Loqi era stata complicata ed estremamente dolorosa. Aveva avuto un padre buono, una sorta di idolo per lui, e che era morto pochi mesi prima in un tragico incidente militare - era ironico il fatto che Astrid avesse scelto proprio un altro soldato come compagno. Quella perdita lo aveva segnato profondamente, ma mai quanto ciò che era accaduto a sua madre.

Astrid, secondo la ricostruzione dei fatti, non era stata in grado di elaborare il lutto. Aveva iniziato ad assumere massicce dosi di antidepressivi e quando non riusciva a prendere le sue medicine si lasciava andare a violente crisi di rabbia alternate ad attimi di disperazione.

Un giorno, durante uno di quegli attacchi, era arrivata non solo ad alzare le mani su suo figlio, ma aveva addirittura cercato di ucciderlo chiamandolo  _ ‘mostro’, _ come se davanti a lei non ci fosse il suo bambino 

Solo le urla, sia di Loqi che della donna, avevano messo in allerta i vicini e mentre questi si occupavano del bambino, dopo avergli salvato la vita, Astrid confusa e forse spaventata da ciò che aveva fatto, si era lanciata nel vuoto, dalla finestra dell'appartamento.

Era una storia terribile, capace di far tremare pure Cor, che si era ritrovato a considerare che fosse più che normale lo scudo che Loqi aveva eretto nei confronti di chi cercava di avvicinarsi a lui, era una reazione più che naturale.

Sperava solamente di riuscire a infrangere quella protezione, di conquistare la fiducia di quel bambino che gli era entrato nel cuore con una facilità quasi disarmante, e di poterlo sentire un giorno pronunciare la parola:  _ «Papà». _

Sfortunatamente, per quanto Loqi si fosse pian piano abituato alla vita nell’appartamento di Cor e alla sua presenza, quello non lo portò neanche vicino a guardare l'uomo come una figura paterna.

Certo, Loqi poteva anche rifugiarsi nel suo letto la notte, dopo qualche incubo particolarmente vivido, e poteva addirittura cercare la manica della sua giacca quando si trovavano in mezzo alla folla, nel tentativo di non perdersi… ma non gli avrebbe mai dato di più, e quello lo metteva bene in chiaro ogni volta che doveva rivolgersi a lui in pubblico, momenti in cui Loqi lo chiamava  _ ‘vecchio’ _ o addirittura per cognome.

Nonostante ciò, Cor gli voleva bene e in cuor suo sapeva che anche il bambino, ormai un ragazzo adolescente, nutriva per lui qualche sentimento d’affetto. Per quel motivo, non avrebbe mai smesso di tentare di stringere un rapporto più profondo con Loqi, e per farlo si sentiva addirittura disposto a ricorrere a dei  _ mezzucci _ , come il fargli delle sorprese.

Di tanto in tanto, infatti, vista la passione per la meccanica del ragazzo, era solito regalargli strumenti e utensili, utili per alimentare la sua creatività e curiosità. Oppure, si ritrovava spesso e volentieri ad accettare i consigli dei suoi migliori amici che vivevano a loro volta la ‘ _ crisi adolescenziale’ _ dei loro stessi figli.

Come in quel momento, d'altro canto, nel quale aveva deciso di seguire il suggerimento di Clarus.

«Il mio Gladio adora i Cup Noodles. Sono di moda tra gli adolescenti», gli aveva detto il suo amico quello stesso pomeriggio e lui aveva deciso di prendere qualche ora di permesso da lavoro proprio per comprare quei cibi precotti e di presentarsi a casa facendo in quel modo una sorpresa all’altro.

Non era per niente certo della riuscita del piano - né del gusto sicuramente discutibile e non salutare dei Cup Noodles -, ma Cor preferiva tentare e fallire piuttosto che arrendersi senza combattere.

Di conseguenza quando entrò nel suo appartamento si preparò mentalmente alle lamentele di Loqi che, di sicuro, avrebbe trovato qualsiasi cosa per lagnarsi. Ciò che tuttavia lo accolse, ghiacciandolo sul posto mentre si toglieva le scarpe per indossare le ciabatte, fu un gemito.

Lì per lì non riconobbe la voce, ma quando avvertì anche un secondo verso di piacere, il suo cervello ricollegò subito quegli ansiti al tono di suo figlio.

Si sentì un poco in imbarazzo, combattuto tra la necessità di controllare e quella di andare via, ma alla fine fu il dubbio che Loqi fosse in compagnia a prevalere.

Non che gli importasse, ma  _ doveva sapere e basta.  _ Magari qualcuno si stava approfittando di suo figlio, magari aveva bisogno d’aiuto… non importava.  _ Doveva sapere _ .

Appoggiò la busta con i Cup Noodles nella cassettiera all’ingresso e superò nervosamente il corridoio d’ingresso, mentre le sue orecchie venivano ancora violate da quei versi di piacere che difficilmente sarebbero potuti passare per fraintendibili. Nel suo cervello continuarono a vorticare ipotesi su ipotesi, e solo quando si affacciò sulla soglia del salottino ebbe la sua risposta.

Loqi era da solo ed era nudo, disteso sul divano con un piede per terra e l'altro in alto, ancorato sul poggiaschiena. Gemeva e ansimava senza alcun imbarazzo, mentre con una mano tra le gambe si accarezzava rapidamente e con l’altra teneva premuta sul viso una giacca nera. La  _ sua  _ giacca.

Rimase incantato, sorpreso tanto dalla situazione quanto dalla sensualità del giovane… un qualcosa che, gli fece presente il suo buon senso, non avrebbe mai e poi mai dovuto notare.

_ «P-papà _ », quel gemito improvviso però fu in grado di spezzare quell’incantesimo. Era più alto degli altri, talmente chiaro da avergli fatto comprendere senza ombra di dubbio quella singola parola. La sentì insinuarsi fin sotto la sua pelle, una sensazione di gelo e fuoco che gli bloccò lo stomaco.

Trattenne il respiro, tappandosi la bocca con la mano per evitare di emettere un qualsivoglia rumore. Forse avrebbe dovuto segnalare la sua presenza, tornare alla porta ed annunciare un neutro:  _ «Sono a casa!» _ , per mettere fine a quella…  _ cosa _ . Fare finta di niente gli sembrava la scelta più giusta perché non sapeva assolutamente con quale faccia sarebbe riuscito ad affrontare suo figlio né il probabile discorso che ne sarebbe derivato.

Gli avrebbe detto che quello che stava facendo era sbagliato? Che lo avrebbe aiutato a  _ superare quella fase _ ? Avrebbe solamente rischiato di far imbarazzare Loqi, di spaventarlo e di farlo allontanare ulteriormente.

Doveva fare finta di non aver visto né sentito niente. Doveva a sua volta cercare di dimenticare ma… non riusciva neanche a distogliere lo sguardo dalla mano di Loqi che si muoveva rapida sulla sua erezione - era coperta da un preservativo, notò -, né era in grado di ignorare quei bassi:  _ «Papà» _ , che il ragazzo pronunciava talvolta con un tono di supplica, come se lo stesse invitando a raggiungerlo.

_ No _ , si riscosse,  _ non lo stava richiamando _ . La sua mente gli stava solamente giocando dei brutti scherzi, perché il suo corpo come il più infimo dei traditori stava reagendo a quelle sollecitazioni vocali.

Fu sul punto di schiaffeggiarsi, insultandosi per aver anche solo pensato che fosse un invito. Ma sentiva il sangue fluire sul suo viso, arrossandolo e facendogli perdere la sua solita stoicità, mentre tra le sue gambe si risvegliava prepotente un’erezione.

_ Era sbagliato, tremendamente sbagliato _ , e per la prima volta nella sua vita Cor non sapeva come affrontare quella situazione. Si sentiva disgustato da se stesso e da quelle sensazioni.

Cercò di fare un passo indietro, di tornare alla porta e di fare ciò che aveva ipotizzato, ma i suoi piedi erano ben ancorati per terra così come lo erano i suoi occhi sul corpo del ragazzo.

_ “È mio figlio!” _ , ringhiò alla sua mente,  _ “Non è solo  _ un ragazzo _!” _

Ma neanche quel furioso avvertimento gli impedì di continuare ad osservarlo mentre abbandonava la giacca accanto alla sua testa per portare la mano ora libera tra le sue gambe. Superò quella che ancora si muoveva sull’erezione, scendendo tra le natiche.

Cor tremò, trovandosi suo malgrado ancora più rapito da ciò che stava vedendo. I suoi occhi si erano ormai incatenati su quello  _ spettacolo,  _ e per quanto la sua mente stesse cercando di dissuaderlo e di ricordargli di avere davanti suo figlio, il suo corpo stava reagendo di conseguenza. Animandosi di desideri che un padre non avrebbe mai dovuto provare.

Eppure era lì, ad osservare Loqi masturbarsi mentre con le dita andava ad accarezzare il suo stesso orifizio. Non sembrava una posizione comoda per penetrarsi oppure voleva solo essere stuzzicato, voleva pregare per un qualcosa di più.

Venne scosso da un altro brivido per quel pensiero che sembrò infuocare il suo intero corpo da capo a piedi. Strinse le labbra e, come per trattenersi dal fare qualsiasi cosa - come il ragionare letteralmente con il suo pene ed entrare nel salottino -, porto la mano tra le sue gambe, stringendo con forza la sua erezione come per ammonirla.

Fu ovviamente un errore.

Sentì il piacere per quel tocco lanciargli un segnale di avvertimento, misto alla supplica, un qualcosa che Cor non era assolutamente disposto a concedere.

Non si sarebbe masturbato guardando suo figlio, doveva smettere di osservarlo. Perché ormai aveva la certezza di essere pronto a compiere qualche cavolata della quale poi si sarebbe pentito.

Chiuse gli occhi nel disperato tentativo di distogliere lo sguardo, ma le suppliche che ben presto iniziarono a lasciare le labbra di Loqi si insinuarono crudelmente nella sua mente, aumentando l’eccitazione costretta ancora nei pantaloni.

_ «Papà… t-ti prego...» _

Non lo stava chiamando né doveva considerare quelle parole un invito. Doveva resistere, tornare indietro a quella maledetta porta a pochi metri alle sue spalle… il tragitto però gli sembrava impossibile da percorrere sulle sue gambe tremanti.

Tutto il suo corpo reclamava soddisfazione, ricordandogli da quanto tempo non aveva incontri sessuali e  _ quanto sarebbe stato facile raggiungere quel ragazzo e dargli il piacere che tanto stava anelando. _

Fu quel pensiero, insieme alla sua gamba che si era spostata istintivamente in avanti, a riscuotere Cor e a impedirgli di fare quella follia.

_ “No” _ , gridò mentalmente, tanto nauseato quanto eccitato.

Non poteva averlo preso per davvero in considerazione. Non poteva!

Disgustato da se stesso, Cor trovò finalmente la forza necessaria a dare le spalle a Loqi. Si mosse rapido verso la porta, attraversandola e chiudendola alle sue spalle.

Non si fermò, né cercò di fingere di essere appena arrivato come aveva ipotizzato qualche minuto prima, infatti le sue gambe continuarono a muoversi conducendolo nel parcheggio sotterraneo del condominio nel quale viveva.

Raggiunse la sua macchina e vi si fiondò dentro. Si accasciò sul volante con il fiato corto e l'erezione che non voleva accennare a diminuire.

Imprecò a mezza voce e con rabbia e vergogna porto la mano tra le sue gambe, sfregando il rigonfiamento da sopra la stoffa. Quel contatto gli donò un’apparente appagamento ma lo spinse al tempo stesso a volere di più.

Si morse le labbra e ormai incapace di trattenersi andò a cercare un tocco più intimo, aprendo i calzoni e liberando la sua erezione dalla costrizione degli indumenti. La strinse subito in mano, iniziando a masturbarsi velocemente alla ricerca di una rapida soddisfazione. Non cercava il piacere, voleva solamente che tutto quello finisse e che il suo cervello riprendesse a funzionare perché aveva bisogno di una soluzione, di un modo per affrontare di nuovo suo figlio.

Trattenne i gemiti quasi con rabbia mentre nelle sue orecchie continuavano a ripetersi i versi di supplica di Loqi che lo stavano facendo letteralmente impazzire.

Nella sua mente iniziarono a formarsi immagini e desideri che gli fecero stringere lo stomaco per il disgusto e al tempo stesso lo eccitarono come non mai.

Una parte di lui voleva tornare indietro, raggiungere  _ suo figlio _ e rivoltarlo sul divano. Lo avrebbe tenuto bloccato con una mano sulla nuca, schiacciandogli il viso contro i cuscini. Non gli avrebbe permesso di muoversi né di insultarlo come era solito fare perché con la mano libera avrebbe iniziato a prepararlo, infilando le sue dita nel caldo orifizio del ragazzo.

Avrebbe continuato a toccarlo in quel modo fino a renderlo tremante, un unico fascio di nervi.

_ «Pregami» _ , gli avrebbe detto ed era certo che Loqi, ormai desideroso solamente di venire, avrebbe risposto con un: _ «T-ti prego, papà» _ .

Con entrambe le mani sui fianchi esili del ragazzo avrebbe allineato la sua erezione alle natiche, sfregandovi la punta lentamente per farlo impazzire e per sentire ancora le sue suppliche.

_ «Papà. Papà, ti prego» _ .

Quei gemiti si sarebbero trasformati in urla di piacere da lì a poco quando avrebbe spinto il suo sesso dentro il corpo di Loqi e lo avrebbe lodato e accarezzato, dicendogli quanto era bravo nel prendere tutta la sua erezione.

Poi avrebbe iniziato a muoversi, sempre più velocemente, accompagnato dai:  _ “Papà”,  _ di suo figlio.

A tentoni afferrò un fazzoletto di carta dal vano accanto al suo sedile e, con l’orgasmo ormai prossimo, andò a coprire la punta del suo sesso con esso, impedendo allo sperma di macchiare la macchina.

Crollò contro lo schienale, il petto che si alzava e abbassava veloce e il volto sudato e arrossato. Non poteva credere di averlo fatto, non poteva credere a ciò che aveva visto e alle reazioni che quello  _ spettacolo _ aveva suscitato nel suo corpo.

Ma cosa più peggiore.... voleva rendere tutto  _ reale.  _ Voleva  _ fare sesso _ con Loqi.

Si coprì il viso con la mano pulita, disgustato da sé stesso ed incapace di trovare una soluzione a ciò che era appena accaduto.

Era letteralmente fottuto.


End file.
